


Resolved

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir is steadfast in his resolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolved

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Resolute" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/).

"You cannot wield it... none of us can!"  
The conviction in the Ranger's voice was seductive, the voice doubly so--the voice of a King. Boromir found himself unaccountably wavering in his own convictions. Perhaps the Ranger was right... perhaps...  
_No!_ With a mental snarl Boromir broke free of the spell Aragorn seemed to be weaving. _You *must* remain resolute, steadfast to your goal in the face of all opposition._ His father's voice slowly replaced the Ranger's.  
The Ring would go to Gondor, and Boromir with it--and his father would smile upon him once again.  



End file.
